Super Smash Brothers: Secrets of the Tide
by The Blood Red Knight
Summary: Rosalina is invited to the upcoming Smash tournament, but when she gets there, an unknown ally warns her about a band of sentient gods called the Tide who want to control the world. With secrets around every dark corner, along with one that will change Rosalina's life forever, can she and her new ally stop the Tide, before all is taken from her? (Language Warning)
1. The Invitation

It was a quiet night on the Comet Observatory, and Rosalina was in her library reading her favorite book with her four month old child Celestia sleeping peacefully in her arm. Celestia, who was thoroughly wrapped in a light blue blanket let out a large yawn before moving her head closer to her mother's shoulder.

Rosalina then remembered the fateful night of her beloved husband Adam, sacrificing his life to save everyone a little over a year ago. She brushed the thought away, and turned back to her sleeping daughter.

Only four months old, and she was a complete handful, not to mention that she was teething, which made it ten times harder to calm her down. Rosalina's life was absolutely wonderful, but extremely gruesome. She was a protective mother, a queen, and the guardian of the universe, and if that wasn't enough, she was the protector of a whole other kingdom as well.

A loud voice from the other side of the room was heard, along with a loud bang, as if someone was knocking on the library door. Then from the corner of her eyes she saw something slide underneath the door, an envelope, but who could be writing her a letter this late at night?

She then used her wand to levitate the letter to her awaiting hands, open up the envelope, pull out the letter, and then she began to read through the urgent letter slowly.

 _To Queen Rosalina Serelo and Princess Celestia Bellatrix Serelo,_

 _Congratulations! You have both been officially invited to the 5th annual Super Smash tournament, beginning one week from today. In this tournament, you will be testing your strength and stamina against other challengers in an all out battle for a grand prize of One Million Dollars. You will also enjoy wonderful experiences that you may never thought of doing like skydiving, racing, and even attending sports events in full luxury._

 _Everything that was mentioned here or that is soon to be mentioned at the orientation will all be paid for, so you won't have to pay for anything. This invitation certifies that you and your child will be under our protection plan in case of injuries, or other extreme conditions that may affect you late in the game.. This certificate also allows you the right to quit or disqualify yourself from the tournament if a family issue or tragedy occurs._

 _Now since Celestia is not sixteen years of age, she isn't allowed to intervene or play in the tournament, but she is allowed to enjoy the same luxuries as everyone else in it. She will be under our full protection plan, in case she gets hurt during your stay. If you choose to accept this invitation, you will be escorted to the grand Smash Mansion in a private limousine, and we will even help you pack your belongings for the trip._

 _With all of that being said, we hope to see you at the Smash tournament orientation at eight o'clock on Saturday, and we wish you the best of luck in the tournament._

 _Yours truly, Master Hand:_

 _Grand Headmaster of the Smash Mansion_

Rosalina read over the letter multiple times to be sure she was reading it correctly. She couldn't believe what she was reading, a cash prize of one million dollars, she could pay for the new observatory in the Mushroom Kingdom, or pay for Celestia's college fund, the list just went on inside her head. She then got up slowly off the chair she was sitting in, went to her room and started to gather her belongings.

Luma then saw her mother packing her suitcase and entered into her mother's room. "Where are you going Mama?" She asked with a curious face.

"I've been invited to a tournament, and I'm going to take Celestia with me. If I win, we get one million dollars, isn't that exciting Luma? Just imagine us living on Earth with all of our friends. And then you can see Courtney again." Her mother explained.

"We can see Courtney again? Mama you have to win, we all believe in you, and we will all be there watching." Luma yelled with excitement as all the others joined in with excitement.

"Now hold on for one second, the invitation only said me and Celestia, I don't think you can come with me." Rosalina added in.

There was silence all in the room, and Rosalina knew that they were about to cry, so she quickly thought of something to make them feel happy. "Tell you what, I'll ask the person in charge if you can help out at the mansion." She said.

All the lumas started to cheer again, putting a smile on their mother's face. _Let's hope that this guy says yes_. She thought to herself.

Rosalina was now in her room, sitting at her personal desk, pen in her hand, hovering over the letter that she was going to write to Master Hand. Her mind went blank as she was trying to think of the best way to ask him about the rest of her children being able to stay at the mansion with her. There was still three days before the tournament, but she still had to prepare. She then grabbed her pen and began to write.

 _To Master Hand, grand headmaster of the Smash Mansion,_

 _I happily accept your invitation to the 5th annual Super Smash tournament, I understand the rules and events that will happen during the tournament, and will take on everything with a positive attitude and participation._

 _I have a few questions to ask you at the orientation, but I wanted to ask you this one question now. My question is if Celestia can come enjoy the luxuries of the Smash mansion, can the rest of my children come with me as well? I will have them help out with Celestia, I also don't want to leave them here at home alone, they get frightened very easily. I'm only looking out for them as a protective mother should._

 _With that question out of the way, I once again happily accept your invitation and I will be there on Saturday._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Queen Rosalina Serelo_

She gave the letter to one of her Lumas and it soon flew out of sight to deliver the letter to Master Hand.

"Let us hope that I can win this because my family is counting on it." She muttered to herself as she soon climbed into bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

(Tabuu POV)

The dark cave was very moist, giving it an awful odor that Tabuu could easily vomit to. It was disgusting, probably the worst scent he had ever smelled, if there wasn't the body odor that his newly possessed body gave out.

 _Whatever you do, don't think about vomiting, just don't, it'll help, I hope_. He said to himself, holding his nose.

He gave out a small quiet sigh and morphed back into his original form, leaving the possessed body to lie on the damp, cold floor. The room was quiet for a while, until the Adam's body gave out a large cough and groan, startling Tabuu and making him realize that this guy was alive, for some unknown reason which he couldn't explain.

This was the body of Adam, his old apprentice, before he turned on him, Tabuu hated this guy for one thing, he died at the fallen capital, to save his pregnant wife and his family from certain death, but how was he alive now? That was the real question to ask, and Tabuu couldn't find the answer.

 _Where am I_? Adam asked himself as he turned as if he saw the devil himself. "You… you monster! Where's my wife? Where's my child? Tell me now! Where are they!?" Adam screamed, as he lunged at the spirit, choking Tabuu in an act of rage.

"Hey, come on Caliber, chill out, I don't know where they are, honest to god. You teleported them somewhere, not me, it's your fault for not knowing where you teleported them to." Tabuu replied.

Adam's anger soon ceased, as he slowly regained control of himself, and slowly moving his hands away from the spirit's throat.

"Now if you're finished with your infuriating breakout, I would like to make a deal with you." Tabuu offered.

"Haven't I helped you enough already, what more can you possibly want? I've already gave you that Subspace Emerald, what is it that you want now?" Adam asked bitterly.

Tabuu let out a small sinister grin as he cleared his throat. "Actually you didn't, I came to realize that the emerald only rebuilds, not revives, so really you didn't help me at all, also you shattered it before you attempted to kill me, or tried to at least." He explained.

"You must've lost parts of your memories when you died, and when I possessed you, you must've lost parts of your memories, like how you don't know where your family is, very interesting." He added.

"Why does it matter if I lost parts of my memories to you? You already ruined my life enough, turning me against my wife and making me nearly kill her. What more can I do for you? Be your little pawn and follow your every order? Just like I was before?" Adam said with a hiss in his voice.

Tabuu was taken aback by this response and didn't understand why Adam was so mad at him, apart from the fact that Tabuu was trying to recover his power to be ruler of the human realm, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"I know that you're all here, come on out my friends." He said with a calm, but commanding tone.

Soon other people came into Adam's view, all whispering to each other, giving Adam a sense of fear. "So Tabuu, this was your old apprentice?" "He doesn't look like the strong type we were looking for, but maybe he is the fourth." The two beings hissed.

"Okay Tabuu, so you had to bring your friends along with you? Real pathetic if you ask me, but that's what I'm probably going to expect from a sentient being. Anyway, who are all of you?" Adam asked with a face of confusion.

"Listen carefully, we all are members of a secret society of powerful gods called the Tide. And in this world, we are the most powerful people ever in existence, but we are missing a member since the last one was defeated, it could be you of course, if you choose to accept." Tabuu offered.

"I probably don't have a choice, do I?" Adam countered. The three gods grinned as he took a long breath. "Fine, and if I do exactly what you want, you'll let me go and see my wife and child, no crossing of your fingers either, I've learned my lesson the first time not to trust you." He said to Tabuu in an understanding tone.

The being nodded, waving his hand above Adam's head, blinding him a dark beam of light as Adam soon changed form into a creature no one has ever seen before. "Now you're ready, prove that you're worthy of being with us." Tabuu commanded Adam with a pointing finger.or as the rest of Earth called it the Twelve Kingdom International Space Stationor as the rest of Earth called it the Twelve Kingdom International Space Station


	2. The Orientation

It was the day of the Smash tournament orientation and Rosalina was already packed and ready to go. She was finishing her breakfast in the kitchen when she heard a loud noise from across the Observatory, it was Celestia, and it sounded like she was screaming in fear.

"Hold on Celestia, I'm on my way!" Rosalina yelled. She went around the corner to see someone standing right over Celestia, a giant floating hand, it was Master Hand, but what was he doing here? And why was he just standing, well floating above Celestia?

"Master Hand, what are you doing here?" She asked the giant gloved hand. "Hello Rosalina, I got your letter and I decided that it would be best to talk to you in person." He explained over Celestia's crying. "I see that Celestia has already met you, but not in the best way." Rosalina said with a chuckle. "She looks just like her mother, and both of you are beautiful." He added.

Rosalina smiled, her face a blushing red, as she picked up her crying child. "Now about your other children, to be honest, I don't decide whether they're allowed or not, I'm not headmaster anymore, I didn't realize that I wasn't headmaster until recently, so you must ask the new grand headmaster of the mansion, Prince Serelo." He continued.

Wait a minute, did he just say Serelo? Did he mean Adam? No he couldn't have, Adam was dead, he clearly was, she saw his death happen in front of her, and beside he said prince and Adam was a king. He sacrificed himself to save her. There must have been a Serelo family member that Adam must've not mentioned to her, but what if it was Adam hiding his identity again like he did with his alter ego Caliber? She had to know, and she was determined to meet this prince.

"Can you take me to this prince Master Hand?" She asked. "Why certainly, he won't mind seeing you, he has heard about you, I guess that was the reason you were invited to this tournament in the first place." He said delighted.

Hours have passed, Rosalina was sleeping in her private limousine going to her new mansion home that she would have to stay there for five months, unless she was eliminated of course. The limo then came to a sudden stop without warning at a local gas station, waking up Celestia from her nap on her mother's arm. She started to cry, waking her mother in only seconds flat. Rosalina held her child, but Celestia wouldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong sweetie? Don't you cry, Mama's here, I'm here for you." She said soothing her child.

Celestia still didn't show any sign of stopping, which gave Rosalina a little worry. What could she be crying about now? Was she hungry, running a fever, needing something to chew on because she was teething? The possibilities kept adding up, and Rosalina had to find out soon. Then an idea popped into her head, she quickly took out her wand, waved around her child's face making lights appear, and Celestia giggled with delight. She then felt the limousine come to another screeching halt, they must've arrived at the mansion, and excitement filled Rosalina's head as she stared in awe at the glorious mansion in front of her. She could see Master Hand in the distance, so grabbing her small personal handbag, she headed towards the floating glove, until she was stopped by someone she didn't recognize.

"Welcome to the 5th annual Super Smash tournament Rosalina! We've been expecting you." He said.

"Are you Prince Serelo?" She asked. "Yes, that would be me." The prince responded. "Well then, how do you know who I am?" Rosalina continued.

The prince smiled, soon adding a small quiet chuckle. "My brother has told me a lot about you, you'd think everyone would know you by now right?" He responded.

Wait a minute, Adam had a brother? He never told her anything about a brother, now she was getting suspicious.

"So where are you from? Emerson, Hyrule, the capital, the Mushroom Kingdom, which one?" She asked curiously.

"Actually no, I actually rule over the new kingdom on Isle Delfino, you should really come see it for yourself." The prince offered. "No thanks, but another thing, is your brother named Adam Serelo by any chance?" She asked with suspicion.

"My brother didn't tell you about me didn't he? He does this all the time, it really makes me angry, and he does it on purpose, just for that reason." He answered.

So Adam really did have a brother, who was really young, this prince only looks to be seventeen or somewhere close to that.

"Follow me, we must get you ready for the new fighter orientation." He said guiding her to the main auditorium.

The time was upon Rosalina to make her grand opening, it was time for the orientation, and excitement filled the air as veteran fighters returned like the red hatted plumber himself Mario, along with his wife Peach, and with their eighteen year old daughter Courtney not too far behind. Everyone soon took their seats as Master Hand made his way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fighters of all ages, I welcome you to the fifth annual Super Smash tournament!" He announced.

The room was soon filled with cheers, as Master Hand continued to speak. "Now as you all know, we have a few things to discuss for this years tournament. As of now, I will not be the headmaster of the tournament anymore, but I want you to give a warm welcome to our new headmaster, Prince Tyrone Montgomery Serelo!"

The room was now filled with applause as the prince made his way onto the stage. "Thank you everyone, it is my honor to announce that we have three new fighters entering this year's tournament, two of which you may all know, the other you probably didn't even know existed. So without further ado, may the first two fighters please step forward." He announced.

 _Looks like I'm doing this._ She thought in her head. She brushed the thought from her head as she made her way on stage, Celestia in her arms. The crowd went crazy as they saw her appear from out of the curtains. Behind her was someone she knew, she smiled at the sight of the person, it was Yoshi, and he had a gigantic smile on his face as he took Rosalina's hand on stage.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to our newest fighter, Crimson." Serelo continued.

The new competitor was clearly not human, but a creature that Rosalia had never seen before. The creature looked at Rosalina, then down at Celestia, who then started to cry as it got closer to her. Rosalina pulled her child away, staring down the creature, still silent and motionless, as it started to speak a language that she couldn't understand.

"Now hold on a second there big fella, we don't want anyone being scared of you, so maybe we should show you to your room." The prince offered. The creature continued to speak his language, creating a moment of silence throughout the entire room.

"Can anyone here understand what he is saying? That would be great for us right now." Said the prince.

The room was dead silent until someone in the back of the room stood up crying, it was Courtney, and she wasted no time running out of the room, her hands covering her bright red face.

"Courtney wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, please come back. I'm so sorry please wait." Said Logan, the son of Princess Zelda, frantically, quickly running towards her.

"No, stay away from me, please just go and leave me alone okay? I want to be left alone for a while." She yelled frantically running out of the room.

Mario and Peach didn't waste any time chasing after their daughter, allowing Logan to collapse to his knees, tears rolling down his face like a small river. His face soon turned to a bright red as he dropped a small black object, a ring box. Rosalina couldn't believe her eyes, Logan was just about to propose to Courtney, but he was just too late, one second too late.

"She just needs time to calm down, that's all. No need to take it personal, okay?" Rosalina said with a comforting tone in her voice.

"I wanted to tell her, but something just held me back and now I'm going to regret it forever." He said slowly moving his hand to cover his face. He then ran off, leaving the ring box behind for everyone to see.

(Adam POV)

I knew that nobody would find me here, they were all too busy partying down in the main hall, which bought me time to change back into myself again. It didn't take me long to do it, a simple spin and I'm back to normal.

 _They don't understand me, they don't know that I'm trying to warn them. Damn it Tabuu, you made me fall for another damn trap, you sick delusional son of a bitch._ I said to myself, for the fact that I had no choice with this. My mind told me that this wasn't right, and I couldn't disagree, but I knew that if I screwed up, my dear Rosie would be harmed, and I wanted to see her and my daughter.

 _Who am I going to trust here? Nobody even knows who I am, this really sucks._ I muttered in my head until I heard the door open.

"You know, if Tabuu wanted you to hide yourself from her, you probably shouldn't go isolating yourself in the most obvious location." A voice said from the door. I knew that voice all too well, someone who should've minded his own damn business, my brother.

"Hello brother, long time no see." I muttered.

How the hell did he know I was here, and how did he know Tabuu. And I know that he was talking about Rose when he said 'her', and it really pissed me off. If he wasn't my brother, I easily would've punched him in the face, but I just stood there and bit my tongue, my eyes locked on his and he gave me a sinister grin in return.

"Why did you do it Adam? She loved you, and you go and stab in her in the back. I know you've done shady shit in the past, but this, this is unacceptable, you tore our family apart Adam, and now your starting to dig your grave. I'm sorry, but I have to do what is right, and killing you maybe the only option." He said with a bitter tone.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my brother was going to kill me, and I couldn't to beat him, I just couldn't, but that wasn't important, what was important is trying to convince him to let me live, I had to see Rosie again, I just had to do, and being there for Celestia was my biggest wish, and I wasn't about to let them down, not here, not now.

"Wait brother, don't do this me, please have mercy. I just want to see Rose again, please that's all I wanted." I begged to him. I could see the expression on his face slowly change, until he finally sighed and hugged me, I expected that from him, I knew that he wasn't the evil person he was trying to act like. "It's good to have you back, Brother." He said with a happy, welcoming tone.


	3. The Warning

(Prince Serelo's POV)

I could see the pain in my brother's eyes, it made me sick to my stomach, and I couldn't take it. I loved him, I really did, but how the hell does he expect me to forgive him after this crazy stunt he pulled? I can't, I just can't, I'm sure he understood this, but what am I supposed to do about it? Sit there and hold his hand throughout the entire tournament and expect him to get back with Rosalina just like that? I knew that if she saw him here, she would flip out, so she can't know about him, but how would I say that to Adam, he would be heartbroken if I did. He obviously knows I have something with Tabuu, I gave that away rather quickly, and I have no regret for doing so, but Adam needed to know eventually, and saying it now would probably keep him calm, for now at least, if he doesn't kill me before I say anything.

"Listen Adam, I understand how you feel, but you can't see her, you do know that right? It just won't work, if Tabuu knew about this, both of us would be dead, then you will never see her again. So maybe the only way to save her, is to not be around her at all." I tried to explain to him.

I could tell that he was shocked by what I was saying, but who wouldn't be? I would be shocked too, that is if I hada wife, but that is a problem for later. What was important now was helping my emotional brother get through this hell he was in.

"Listen Adam, if you need anything, anything at all, you know who to talk to, I've got your back, I'll get you through this, I promise." I said to him with my hand out in front of me.

He soon accepted it and shook my hand, a firm and happy tone to his handshake, and a face full of tears of joy as he collapsed onto me, hugging harder than he has ever hugged me in his life. It warmed my heart to see him so happy, and I couldn't blame him. We then walked out of the observatory, arms over each other's shoulders, tears of joy finally rolling down the side of my face.

(Rosalina's POV)

The main hall must've been the most beautiful thing of the entire mansion in my opinion, along with my bedroom coming in a close second. I didn't mind the party at all, seeing all the familiar faces of my life, along with some new ones, the food wasn't half bad either, and the music, well don't even get me started on the music, it was amazing. I never would've known about the different varieties of music if I hadn't come here. I saw Mario and Peach sitting alone on the bleachers nearby, Courtney wasn't with them, which made me wonder if she even left her room after the orientation.

"Hey you two, are you doing okay?" I asked politely, trying not to get into their business.

"Oh, hey Rosalina, we're fine, but Courtney isn't. She went into the bathroom three hours ago, bawling her eyes out and hasn't left since. We're really worried about her, but she won't talk to us. Can you do us a favor and try go talk to her, she may listen to you better then she would to us." Peach asked with a bit of a begging tone in her voice.

So Courtney really didn't leave her room, and it really saddened them, you could easily see it, it wasn't hard.

"To be honest, I actually know how she feels, she feels as if her heart was broke in half. I actually went through the same thing with Caliber." I said, soon regretting what I had said.

"Wait, Caliber had feelings for you, I thought you said he hated you." Peach said. The name burned like acid in my throat, it left a terrible sour taste as it rolled off my tongue. Caliber wasn't real, I knew that, but Caliber was Adam's evil alternative ego, and since I never told anyone about Caliber's secret identity, I made it sound that Caliber loved me, which he did, but not that way that Tabuu twisted his mind in. Still, I did miss Adam, I really did, and if he was here he would probably explain about defeating the twisted ego Tabuu planted in his mind. He probably would be also spending a lot of time with Celestia.

I soon gave them a nod of acceptance, before walking to the young Princess's room, hand hovering in front of the large wooden door, before finally giving it a large hit with my hand.

"Courtney, are you in there? Can you open up the door please." I heard myself say to the large door. There was no immediate response, which wasn't surprising, until I then heard the door soon unlock, soon revealing Courtney's bright red emotional face. "What do you want?" She said in a defeated tone. "I want to talk to you, face to face, so can we talk?" I asked her with my hand on her shoulder. She soon gave a nod of acceptance, and I soon followed her into her bright red bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"How are you feeling?" I heard myself say to her. "I feel like I've made a terrible mistake, and I've got nobody to blame but myself. How's Logan feeling, do you know?" She asked, her eyes still full of tears. "I don't know, but when you ran out of the room, he looked heartbroken. You should go talk to him. It'll help, I promise you that." I replied you. "You really think so?" She said with a slight crack in her voice. "I know, because I've been through the same thing myself." She gave a weak smile, another tear rolling down her cheek. She then hugs me, her head resting on my chest as I lose my balance and fall on my back, laughing as she chuckles along with me.

(Adam's POV)

I saw her exit Courtney's room, but I didn't want to look like I was following her, that would've just been weird. It's now or never Adam, get over yourself, you have to tell her the truth, no matter how she reacts, no matter what.

I felt a something on my shoulder, someone's hand. I turned around and I see a person I didn't recognize, a bird like person, his feathers a dark ocean blue, and there was a small scanning device by his right eye.

"You must be Crimson I take it?" He said, holding out his hand before he then continued. "The name is Falco, nice to meet ya."

I soon took his hand and started to talk, completely forgetting that he probably couldn't understand anything I was saying.

"Oh, I know that language! You're a Sacarian, I thought that language was familiar to me." He added with a shocked tone. _Wait, he can understand me!? Maybe he can warn the others about the Tide, but if he did, then Tabuu would see it and I would be screwed. But that's a risk I'm willing to take, It's all for Rosalina and Celestia, I'm not turning back now_.

(So, can you do me a favor? I need you to go get that woman.) I begged him, pointing to the woman who I loved with my life.

"You're asking me to get Rosalina for you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, trying to understand what I've just said.

(Yes, but I need you to translate for me, so she knows what I'm telling her.) I replied, with an slight annoyed tone.

"Don't worry mate, I've got your back." He reassured to me as he walked towards my fiancé. "Hey Rosalina, can you come over here please?" He asked with a calm, but demanding tone.

"Sure Falco, give me a second here." She replied breaking herself away politely from Courtney, as she slowly made her way to us. "Hello again Falco, I see that you met Crimson." She then looked at me, smiling as she slid her wand further down into its holster.

"Crimson here wished to speak with you." Falco informed her. She looked confused, as if she understand something that Falco had said.

"Wait, how could you understand him? And why didn't you say anything when Prince Serelo asked?" She questioned. Now I couldn't say that she didn't have a point, because he did asked, but I didn't see Falco anywhere at the orientation.

"I was late to the orientation, so I wasn't there when he asked. Plus the orientation is pretty boring anyway so I'm glad I missed it." He said with a devilish grin.


End file.
